


Stress Relief

by LuciaKaisuri



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Massage, Messy, Oil, Other, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKaisuri/pseuds/LuciaKaisuri
Summary: Miss Fortune comes home exhausted after a long day of matches in the League. Soraka, seeing that her partner is stressed out decides that the best thing to do is to give her a massage!





	Stress Relief

A young red headed woman slowly traversed the cobblestone streets just outside of the League’s summoning area, exhausted after a long day of battling on the Fields of Justice. Her feet dragged behind her slowly as she tread with a tired gait, the tips of her leather boots making a sound not unlike that of paper being torn as they’re pressed against the harsh stone.

Were one to take a second glance at this seemingly unimportant figure, they would realize that this was no mere commoner.

This was Sarah Fortune. The legendary bounty hunter from Bilgewater. Self proclaimed slayer of Gangplank - Bilgewater’s previous leader. Smuggler. And…

The crimson haired woman pressed her door open, stepping inside of the apartment provided to her by the League. Looking inside, the Pirate Queen saw a purple skinned woman wearing naught but an oversized red sweater. Said woman hopped up off the couch as the fair skinned lady entered the apartment.

And lastly, lover of the ex Celestial being Soraka.

The goddess turned mortal trot across the ebony floor, a low clopping sound echoing throughout the previously silent room. The goddess bent her knees slightly before jumping forwards, launching herself into her partner’s waiting arms. 

The horned woman’s arms wrapped around the sweat covered angel, her hooves thunking against the floor lightly as she landed on the wooden floor in front of the angel in human form.

“Welcome hooooooooooooome!~” The silver haired starcaller exclaimed gleefully, laying down no less than a dozen kisses upon her exhausted lover’s right cheek.

The redhead’s face brightened up, the previously downtrodden look fading away as the excitable support’s lips are pressed firmly against her cheek. Her hands slowly raised up, her palm gently pressing into the the support’s cheek. 

The redhead’s face slowly tilted downwards, the woman leaning in and laying a gentle peck upon the goddess’ luscious lips. 

Lightly, the silver haired girl was pressed away by her lover, Sarah’s tired body demanding rest. Slowly, Miss Fortune walked over to the couch, throwing herself onto it.

“I’m sooooooooooore.” The bounty hunter groaned out, sounding more like a child than the legendary pirate that she was.

“Oh!” Soraka exclaimed, an understanding look blossoming on her face. “I know exactly what you need!” she exclaimed in a chipper tone. The starchild trotted off instantly, heading into their shared bedroom.

No less than thirty seconds passed before the lovely woman returned, a bright pink bottle of cherry scented lotion in her hands. The petite woman knelt before her lover upon arrival, setting the bottle on the ground. Her tiny hands immediately began to untie the buxom girl’s bootlaces. Nimbly, Soraka’s hands slip the laces through the tiny rings on each of the woman’s boots, the footwear sliding off easily. 

Soraka tossed them away without a care, her mind already occupied with other more important things. The blue skinned celestial being propped her hands on the edge of the couch, using the leverage to raise herself up onto her knees. Dainty hands rose up to the waistband of Sarah’s leather pants; they curled downwards and slid past the band of the incredibly tight clothing. Sweat smeared upon her fingertips as Soraka tugged her lover’s pants down, the tight fabric getting stuck at the apex of Sarah’s ass.

Slowly, Sarah raised her ass up, allowing the girl to finally slip the pants down past her derriere. Soraka was practically forced to peel Sarah’s clothes off her, the too-tight pants sticking to the bounty hunters sticky skin. 

As the woman’s pale skin was released from the confines of her leggings, it bounced slightly - having been compressed by the clothing for the entire day. The pants were slid down past her ankles and discarded before Soraka climbed onto the couch with Sarah. 

The ancient woman sat upon her lover’s thighs, the bounty hunter now clad in only a brassiere and a black thong. Slowly, Miss Fortune’s hips were lowered back down to the couch.

A single well manicured hand slid down the side of the couch, gripping the pink bottle and retrieving it for the silver haired goddess. The bottle lowered down to Sarah’s back. Delicate hands squeezed down gently, a strawberry scented cream spilling out of the container and onto the stressed redhead’s back. 

The redhead shivered slightly as the dark skinned woman spilled the ice cold lotion onto her back, the pink liquid pooling at the mid center of her back. Soraka’s hands lowered down to her partner’s back, slowly smearing the gooey substance across the redheaded goddess in mortal form’s back. 

The space-girl’s hands trailed up and down her significant other’s back. She worked on her partner’s back slowly and gently easing the delectable smelling lotion into her partner’s silky smooth skin. With tender care, Soraka pressed her hands down firmly into the mid center of Sarah’s back working the knots out of her large chested lover’s back.  
Sarah sighed lowly as her overly tense muscles were worked upon, the stress practically flowing out of her as her lovely little goat-girl worked her over. She wriggled around just the teensiest bit, easing her body down further into the lush couch that she laid upon.

The silverette paused, the heat that had gathered in her loins dragging her attention away from the redhead that was trapped beneath her. Soraka looked down past her breasts, seeing a large bulge under her sweater. She reached down to the hem of her warm top and tugged upwards, a large purple colored equine cock flopping down and onto Sarah’s asscheeks as she did so.

Soraka smirked as she managed to extract a low gasp from Miss Fortune’s lips as the thick ten inch long semi-erected horsecock flopped down against her cheeks. She tilted her head back, looking towards her lover. She bit her lower lip lightly upon seeing the thick cock that rested on her ass. Sarah looked into Soraka’s eyes for a moment, seeing a desperate look in the obviously aroused starchilds orbs. She wriggled around a bit, her thighs being spread by her motions. Slowly, she nodded her head at Raka, giving her permission to continue.

The ex goddess’ hands travelled downward, sliding down to her bleach white cheeks. Her dainty purple palms pressed down into the plump cheeks. Soraka dug her hands down and into the woman’s cheeks, the pliant flesh parting easily. Hands tugged in opposite directions, allowing Soraka to see both her sweetheart’s quim and her backdoor. One hand is withdrawn, Sarah’s plump asscheek snapping back and into its original position. With her free hand, Soraka grabbed her shaft tightly, a tiny bit of precum spilling out of the tip as she gripped the sensitive rod. 

The purple skinned woman lined her shaft up with the pretty pink pussy being offered up, little bits of precum spilling out and onto the woman’s flawless skin as she positioned herself. She pressed forward, attempting to force her oversized cock into her partner’s itty-bitty entrance. The tight hole resisted against her efforts, nullifying Soraka’s efforts at jamming herself inside. She spread her knees apart slightly, lowering her ass down the tiniest bit. Positioning her shaft at the entrance once more, she began to lean forwards, using her weight to drive her purple cock against the woman’s peachy entrance. 

Ever so slowly, the woman’s folds parted. The veiny shaft slowly slid past the woman’s folds, a low moan reverberating throughout the room as Sarah is spread wide open. Soraka continued to sink downwards, inch after inch of her cock sliding into the tiny hole and stretching it out. 

‘She’s sooooooo goood!” Sarah thought to herself as her pretty pink peach was parted by Soraka’s thick rod. ‘Her cock is the beeeest’ she followed up mentally. She almost couldn’t resist spreading her legs wider - just a bit - to give Soraka easier access to her flower. Raka had always been too big for her, something that Sarah had found she didn’t mind. The feeling of being spread so wide by such a thick rod always left her shivering. ‘I don’t think anyone else can please me at this point - not that I want anyone but her to’ she followed up.

Low mewls escaped Sarah’s mouth as her flower was used by Soraka, the still hardening horse cock growing in size inside of her as she was penetrated. Fortune pressed back against Soraka, more of her girlfriend’s yummy cock being forced into her twat. She continued pressing back until she felt Raka’s groin press against her plump ass - Soraka having bottomed out inside her.

Soraka paused in place, a low groan escaping her mouth at the feeling of the porcelain woman’s velvety walls encompassing her gargantuan shaft. She waited less than half a minute before she began drawing her hips back, her purple horse-cock slowly sliding out of the wide-stretched hole. 

Once she was halfway out of the woman’s pretty pink pussy, the goat-girl pressed one hand down against the luscious asscheek; shoving the woman back down flat to the couch, revealing more of her glistening cock. With her partner now laid flat, Soraka leaned forward, mashing her chest against Sarah’s back - her hips still raised up high. She shimmied her knees backwards, her weight forcing her crotch back down. The girl kicked her legs out back, straightening them out, and allowed herself to fall downwards. Using all of the weight of her lower body, Soraka mashed her shaft back inside the petite hole.

She was rewarded with a loud shriek of pleasure as Sarah was filled back up - the emptiness in her lover’s core being stuffed full of exquisite equine erection. Her squeal slowly shifted into a low moan as Soraka wiggled her hips around; the head of her cock being ground against Sarah’s cervix.

A sharp thrust was given by Soraka - the woman trying to stuff more of her cock into her lover. The sensation of having her cervix pounded left the red haired girls head spinning, weak sounds escaping her mouth as her most sacred of places is plundered by her partner. 

The blue colored girl inhaled sharply, her lover’s wet hole clenching down against her so tightly that Soraka would swear that it was trying to milk her balls for all that they were worth. She drew back once more - the cool air cascading across nine inches of her honey covered cock as she withdrew till naught but the tip was inside of Sarah. Slowly, she eased herself down a few inches - Sarah’s pink little hole happily allowing Raka’s cock back inside. 

The little entrance squeezed down pleasantly as inch after inch of purple penis was pressed into her. Pressing her knees down in between her partner’s legs, Soraka slowly spread them apart, Sarah’s legs parting easily - allowing the goat girl easier access to her peach. 

The celestial girl pressed her face down and into the crook of the bounty hunter’s neck - laying loving kisses down upon Sarah’s pulse point as she slowly pounds the tight hole being offered up to her. She used slow, long thrusts - going from the tip all the way down to the base before extracting herself and beginning once more.

Slowly, a tension began to build up in Soraka’s balls - her orgasm slowly approaching. The woman’s pace began to pick up - no longer going from tip to base and instead going from the halfway point to balls deep; her oversized cock slamming into Sarah’s nethers.

The tension eventually became too much for the starchild to hold back. Giving her lover one last sharp thrust; Soraka shoved her tip firmly against Sarah’s cervix - intent on pumping her partners fertile womb full of semen. Tennis ball sized balls churned - pulling inwards towards her body as they began to pump the woman’s womb full of celestial seed. The hand on Sarah’s ass slowly lowered down to Sarah’s hip, holding the woman in place whilst she stuffed the bounty hunter full of liquid pleasure.

Alas, Sarah’s womb was too tiny to hold all of the horse seed being spilled into it. Her partner’s virile baby batter filling up any spots that her partner’s shaft was failing to hit - which wasn’t a lot. With nowhere to go, and still plenty of semen to be pumped, Sarah’s tiny tummy slowly began to distend just the tiniest bit; a little bump forming on her belly due to the copious amounts of cum being deposited into her.

Soraka’s load was still being pumped in full force as the little bump appeared; and rather than forcing her stomach to distend further, semen began spill out from Sarah’s stuffed slit. Tiny spurts of her ejaculation spill out past her perfect pink lips.

The feeling of being filled to the brim -and then some - was absolutely euphoric for Sarah. Her legs began twitching slightly; little knee-jerks occurring. Her already tight hole clenched firmly; coaxing more cum out of Soraka. A loud shriek echoed throughout the apartment as Sarah’s orgasm began rolling throughout her body - waves of pure pleasure crashing throughout her body. 

After no less than two minutes the two women’s orgasms subside, Soraka’s shaft no longer pumping her seed into Sarah’s womb; and Sarah’s perfect pussy no longer trying to extract her partner’s seed. 

Despite the massive orgasm that she had just experienced, Soraka’s shaft still stood at full mast - demanding more attention. Attention which Sarah’s abused slit would most certainly not be able to provide. 

Slowly, she extracted herself from Sarah’s entrance; a wet “shlick!” sound echoing throughout the room as she removed all ten inches from Sarah’s well bred hole. A stream of semen slowly spilled out alongside the cock, - oddly purple colored - seed drizzling out and onto the towel beneath Sarah. 

Sarah tilted her head back, looking over her shoulder and towards her partner. Still standing at attention, Soraka’s cock stood tall - elevated far above the curve of her thick ass. The purple shaft glistened in the light of the room, covered in Sarah’s own cream and Soraka’s sperm.

The silverette pressed her cock down and in between Miss Fortune’s pale cheeks, dark purple colored semen dripping out of her flared tip and onto the redheads ass. Slowly, Soraka began to roll her hips back and forth - the semen covering her shaft slowly rubbing off and sticking to Sarah’s cheeks. Using one hand, Raka grabbed her honey coated cock and raised it up - looking at Sarah’s cream covered cheeks. 

With the opposite hand, Soraka pulled the woman’s left cheek to the side - her thumb resting right beside the beautiful brown hole. Pressing her thumb down to the rim - which Sarah had never even allowed her to touch until now - she began to tug to the side, the little star refusing to budge even the slightest bit; Sarah’s virginal entrance too tight to be spread in such a manner. 

She used her thumb to scoop up some of the gooey goodness resting on Sarah’s plump cheeks then pressed down to the entrance once more, smearing her sticky semen all over the tight hole. 

A low gasp escaped Sarah’s lips at the sensation - the girl just now coming down from the orgasmic high she’d been on. Looking back at Soraka, she gave the woman a nervous look, wiggling her hips away from her partner and clenching her asscheeks together - preventing Soraka from playing with her hole any more. A loud, wet sound echoes throughout the room as the semen between her cheeks slaps together; the girl having squeezed them together so quickly.

Soraka bit her lip lightly, giving Sarah a pleading look - she’d always wanted to try anal with her - Sarah had always ended up being too intimidated by her size to try it though. 

“Pretty pleeeeeeeeeease.” Soraka whined out pitifully, begging Sarah to give her a chance.

The bounty hunter bit down on her lower lip lightly - a tingly sensation from her orgasm still rolling throughout her body as she did so. Slowly she untensed, her cheeks no longer squeezed together so that the girl can’t access her backdoor.

“Fine…” the girl said so lowly that Soraka almost didn’t hear her, a nervous look on her face as she spoke.

“Oh good god!” The starchild exclaimed jubilantly - not expecting her partner to actually give her permission to continue onwards. “I - I promise you won’t regret this!” Raka said, so excited that she couldn’t stop herself from stuttering.

Tiny strings of cream rested on the sides of her cheeks - the thinnest strings snapping and falling down and into Sarah’s crack, pooling there. Pressing her thumb back and in between Sarah’s cheeks, Soraka guided the cream to Sarah’s teensy tiny hole, letting the ocean of mouthwatering cream rest there. 

Whilst Soraka pressed cum-turned-lubricant against her girlfriend’s asshole, her other hand slowly stroked her shaft, a wet sound echoing throughout the room as Soraka masturbated to the sight of the brown hole that’d soon be wrapped around her meaty rod. Precum practically streamed out of her cock, falling down and into the crevice of Sarah’s ass; only increasing the size of the creamy pool on her hole.

Her girl-cock twitched; hypersensitive from the last orgasm. ‘No! Not yet.’ Soraka thought to herself, jerking her hand away from the throbbing cock. Semen flung off her hand - splattering across Sarah’s back as she did so. 

She crawled off of Sarah slowly, her shaft twitching painfully as she did so - practically demanding a hole to blow its load in. Sliding down past the girl’s feet, Soraka plopped herself down and onto the couch, sitting down. Leaning forwards - her shaft pressing against her taut stomach as she does so - Soraka began to fish through her bag, searching for something. 

“Aha!” She exclaimed happily, pulling out a tiny hand mirror. Leaning forwards just a tiny bit more, Soraka placed the mirror and the purse on the table - the mirror propped up against the handbag so that it’s facing her.

Soraka leaned to the side slowly, grabbing the buxom bounty hunter by the hips and tugging her over to her. Semen spilled out of Sarah as she was placed manhandled by Raka - the purple woman intent on moving Sarah into her lap.

‘I would’ve moved if you asked…’ She thought to herself as Soraka placed her in her lap - the girl facing her lover. She wasn’t exactly annoyed by it - it was actually kind of nice. ‘Less work for me,’ she thought to herself, secretly enjoying the treatment she was receiving after such a stressful day. 

Purple hands dig into her plump rear, raising her up and into the air - her hands playing with the pale cheeks as she guides the woman up and into the air. One hand left Sarah’s cheek, grabbing her shaft and positioning it right under Sarah’s derriere. Slowly, the hand on her rump lowers Sarah down, pressing her ass down and against the starchild’s flared prick. 

The head of Soraka’s cock was exponentially bigger than her puckered up star - the tip of her cock actually obscuring Soraka’s view of the rim in the mirror positioned behind Sarah. Soraka released her hold on Sarah's cheeks, no longer pulling her down and instead allowed the girl to hold herself up above the cock.

‘Does she really expect me to do all the work…?’ the redhead asked herself, feeling the head pressing against her little sized entrance. Looking into Soraka’s eyes, Sarah gives her a confused look.

“You can control the pace that you first take it in,” Soraka said in a low tone, her shaft twitching slightly and pressing against Fortune’s hole as she speaks. ‘Oh god oh god oh god I can’t wait!’ she thought to herself excitedly, having thought that she might never get a chance to fuck Sarah’s butt.

Sarah gulped lightly, the feeling of such a massive tip pressing against her backdoor making her contemplate backing out. ‘She looks so excited though…’ She thought, looking into Raka’s eye’s. ‘If I back out she’ll be so sad…’ She continued, knowing that she practically didn’t have a choice at this point. She’d hate to disappoint Soraka.

With that thought in mind, Sarah began to press her hips down, beginning the nigh impossible task of forcing such a massive piece of meat inside of such a tiny entrance. Despite her best efforts, the tip of the shaft doesn’t move forwards in the slightest. 

‘Is this even possible?’ Sarah asked herself, pressing down as hard as she could and still not making any progress. 

Slowly, Soraka’s excited face began to fade away - a slightly disappointed one beginning to replace it. “If you can’t fit it in it’s oka--” She slowly said, being cut off by Sarah.

“Shush!” She exclaimed, not wanting to disappoint her partner by failing this. “I’ve got this…” She said to the celestial being. ‘I think’ she continued in her mind - not at all sure that she’s gonna be able to fit it inside.

Slowly, Sarah began to raise her knees up and off the couch, all of her weight resting on the rockhard cockhead. 140 pounds are pressed down against the rock hard cock - the equivalent amount of force being being applied to her asshole.

White hot pain rolled throughout Sarah’s body as she slowly sunk down - the head of Raka’s cock completing the impossible task of penetrating her previously untouched entrance. 

‘Oh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!’ Sarah thought to herself - feeling as though she was being split in half by the horse shaft despite the fact that less than an inch of it had managed to fit itself inside her. Her knees slammed down against the couch and Sarah held herself in place; not extracting the cock from herself - but at the same time not sinking down further onto it.

‘Breathe in… and out…’ she thought to herself as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. ‘This is for her - just endure it,’ she told herself in her head, willing herself not to hop up and off the cock - which is exactly what she wanted to do.

Initially, Soraka had been completely oblivious to her partners plight - too focused on the sight of the beautiful brown hole in the mirror being forced to spread wide and allow her prick inside; however, the instant that her partners knees slammed down on the opposite sides of her lap she began to check on her partner. 

Tiny tears formed at the corners of Sarah’s eyes - this experience being a million times worse than the first time Soraka and her had sex. The celestial being leaned forwards and began to pepper her lover’s cheeks with kisses, trying to draw the woman’s attention away from the feeling of having her asshole wrecked. 

Gradually, the pain began to dissipate - not completely going away, but becoming more bearable. ‘That was the worst of it…’ she assured herself, intent on not backing out now that she’d already gone this far. She leaned forward and caught Soraka’s lips - stopping the girl’s barrage of kisses.

‘Okay, now I’ve just gotta…’ mid-thought, Sarah lifted her knees up off the couch, all of her weight pressing down against the cock once more. Inch by inch, Sarah began to sink down onto the girlcock. Three inches barely enter her before Sarah pressed her legs down to the couch again, holding herself up once more. Pain flared throughout her body once more as the girl held herself in place, waiting for her rear end to adjust to being stretched so wide. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Soraka’s neck, tucking her face into the buxom girl’s chest. 

‘Don’t cum!’ Soraka thought to herself throughout the entire process - the feeling of having such a tight and heated hole wrapped around her shaft made her feel as though she might finish prematurely. It felt as though the girls ass was trying to crush her shaft - the tiny star squeezing down so tightly on the intruding shaft that it was almost painful for the girl. 

Sarah once more lifted her legs up off the couch - slamming them down to the couch almost instantly. A low whimper escapes her mouth at the pain that shoots through her stretched out asshole. ‘I can’t do it. There’s no way.’ She thought dejectedly, not able to stuff any more of the cock into her asshole - the pain being too much for her to deal with.

“Will you… Y’know?” Sarah asked quietly - not able to do it herself.

“Will I what?” The starchild shot back - only giving the girl half of her attention. The rest of her focus locked onto the hand mirror behind Sarah - her eye’s practically glued onto the sight of the girl’s asshole being stretched wide by her purple rod. 

“Will you do the rest for me…?” She mumbled out, a light blush on her face at having to ask the girl for help with the task.

“Of course!” Soraka chirped back, her eyes still locked onto the the girl’s rim. 

Tenderly, the celestial being slid her hands under her lover’s knees and began to raise them up slightly - not at all deterred by the copious amounts of sweat there. The redhead began to squirm around; the searing hot pain in her behind returning. Despite all of her whimpering and wiggling, Soraka held the girl in place; the girl’s weight being centered on the purple horsecock under her. 

Soraka leaned to the side a bit, looking behind the girl at the mirror as she slowly eased the girl downwards - her lover’s tight asshole gobbling her cock up inch by inch. In a single long, slow descent, the bounty hunter took in the last six inches of her lover’s fantastic phallus; the sight of the woman’s brown lips taking her cock in nearly making give the girl another cream filling instantly. 

‘Calm down,’ Soraka mentally commanded herself, using all of her willpower to force herself not to finish before they’d even started. Eventually, there was only a single inch left for Sarah to take in. Raka released the girl’s legs and grabbed her by the hips. Holding her firmly, Soraka began to press down as hard as she can; the asshole trying to resist and keep the last bit out. 

Despite her hole’s best efforts at keeping the intruder out, it gradually began to budge - the last few inches forcing their way inside slowly. A loud gasp of pain rolled out of Sarah’s mouth - the feeling of having six inches of girl meat forced into such a tiny entrance leaving her a whimpering mess. Her backdoor twitched rapidly, clenching down against the intruding rod in some sort of weak last ditch effort to force the shaft out of her. While she sat upon the cock, cream slowly flowed out of her, falling down onto Raka’s groin then spilling down her sides and onto the couch.

Whilst Sarah was in agony, Soraka was on cloud nine. The feeling of such a perfect little hole squeezing on her horse cock - exquisite. The insane levels of heat inside said hole - perfect. And the view? The view was absolutely amazing. She’d gotten to watch a hole smaller than a marble spread wide and allow a shaft that - in diameter - was as large as a baseball. 

‘Sooooooo good,’ the girl thought to herself, her eyes still locked onto the stretched out hole. Lovingly, the blue skinned girl caressed her pale partner’s sides, treating her as though she was made of glass whilst she adjusted to having a previously untouched hole filled to the brim with cock. 

Sarah leaned back slowly, removing her face from Soraka’s chest and sitting up straight in her lap. ‘I should have just said no....’ the bounty hunter thought to herself, regretting giving Raka permission to plow her asshole. Despite her thoughts, the bounty hunter didn’t climb out of her smurf skinned lover’s lap to end the session. Instead, she sat still, the ache in her asshole slowly going away. 

‘I know just what she needs!’ the girl exclaimed in her head, leaning forwards and latching onto one of Fortune’s vulnerable teats. Using her lips, the girl lightly tugged on the little nub; suckling on it gently. Carefully, she gave incredibly gentle nips to the teat, trying to give the girl some pleasure to focus on rather than the pain that was shooting throughout her rear end.

One hand slid up and past Sarah’s hips, pausing only for the shortest moment to give Soraka a comforting squeeze. The hand rose up to her untouched breast, pressing against the bountiful flesh there. She spread fingers slightly to form a V-shape with her tiny blue digits, leaving the perfect pink nipple trapped in the center of the V.

Ever so slowly, Soraka’s fingers slowly inched closer to each other - the V shape being compressed - and with it, the nipple. Tenderly, Soraka squeezed down on the woman’s chest, lovingly pressing her fingers into the tender globes of flesh.

Whilst she moulded the mound of breast with her hand, Soraka’s mouth wasn’t absent. Her lips pursed together tightly, pinching down on the nub to the point that it was nearly painful for the bounty hunter. Her tongue pressed against the tip of the nipple, slowly massaging the bundle of nerves at the peak of her chest.

A long, squeaky moan escaped Sarah’s mouth at the special attention being given to her tits. Her breasts had always been hypersensitive - something that Soraka was now taking advantage of. Sitting up a bit straighter - something that made the bulge in her taut tummy much more visible - she puffed her chest out, giving her lover easy access to her beautiful breasts. The shifting caused her ass to rise up by the tiniest bit - some of her tight back door sliding up the goat girl’s ridiculously large cock. 

To Sarah’s surprise, the pain began to subside, leaving her with naught but an indescribable feeling of fullness in her derriere. Pressing her face deeper into the woman she was mounting’s bosom, Sarah began to wriggle around in Raka’s lap, her rectum maintaining its vice like grip on the horse cock stuffed into it.

Soraka pulled her hand away from Sarah’s now erect nipples, lowering them down to the scarlet haired gal’s plump ass. Her dainty hands clasped down tightly, squeezing down upon the silky smooth skin there. Using all of her strength, the starchild slowly raised Sarah up, the woman’s little star gripping down on her purple cock as it was raised up till only the tip was left inside.

Almost instantly, Sarah began to miss the feeling of fullness she’d had - the emptiness in her tunnel feeling uncomfortable. Grabbing her partner’s wrists firmly, she began to try and shake them off; wanting to be full once more.

Despite Sarah’s best efforts, Soraka held tight, refusing to drop the woman back onto her cock. Slowly, she lowered the redhead back down, feeding the cock into her backdoor inch by inch. The instant Sarah hit the bottom of her shaft, Soraka jerked her back up once more, the little hole desperately squeezing down and trying to keep the big fat cock inside of her. 

Soraka set a nice and slow rhythm. Slowly, she raised Sarah up her cock before dropping her back down, forcing her shaft back into the heated entrance. The redhead’s asshole continued clasping down on the rod the entire time, refusing to allow the woman to pull all the way out - not that Soraka planned to.

Squeaky mewls and moans steadily rolled out past Sarah’s lips, her breathing quick and uneven as she was forced to ride her partner. Loosening her hold on Soraka’s wrists, Sarah quit the thrusts, instead reaching around behind the starchild and tightly hugging her as she was bounced up and down, her tiny brown hole obediently taking ten inches in - and when Soraka raised her up, it would try its best to keep all ten inches in.

Feeling her orgasm beginning to build up, Soraka’s thrusts began to shift from being long and slow to being short and frantic. Rather than sliding the entire length in and out, she only jerked a few inches out before slamming it back in. A loud “Clap!” sound echoed throughout the room after every thrust as her swollen purple balls smacked against the buxom girl’s asscheeks.

The purple woman’s hands slid up from Sarah’s ass and wrapped around her waist as her orgasm got closer and closer. She squeezed tightly and pulled Sarah as close as she could, pressing her breasts against Sarah’s and bucking her hips wildly.

Giving one last powerful thrust, Soraka hilted herself into her lover, pressing her horsecock as deep into the woman’s plump butt as she could. Her balls pulled in close to her body and her massive rod began to twitch, semen shooting out of the tip and deep into Sarah’s bowels. Semen steadily flowed out of the tip of her equine erection and into the redhead’s needy hole, filling the woman to the brim - and then some.

Miss Fortune’s body was a quivering mess. At some point, she didn’t remember when, one of her hands had unwrapped from Soraka’s back and slid in between her legs. It scooped up the semen that had leaked out of her pretty pink pussy and rubbed it against the little slit, leaving her hole a sticky mess.

Soraka wriggled around till she managed to turn herself to the side, then she slowly leaned back, keeping Sarah’s face firmly pressed into her tits as she did so. Laying herself out flat on the couch, she slowly began drawing little circles on Sarah’s back, her thick womanhood still planted firmly in her sweetheart’s rump.

Snuggling into Soraka’s bosom, Sarah began to cuddle with her partner, hugging her tightly. An almost ticklish feeling began to bubble up in her bottom as Soraka began to pull out, Sarah’s ass trying its best to keep the fat rod inside of it. Despite her hole’s best efforts, Soraka’s cock came out with a loud “POP!”. ‘This is worse than trying to get it in’ Sarah thought to herself, the emptiness from earlier on hitting her with fullforce. 

Reaching down to her cock, Soraka grabbed it by the base and pressed it into Sarah’s crack, having it rest comfortably between the woman’s pillowy cheeks. Within a few short moments, semen began to slowly dribble out of Sarah’s slightly gaping rim, sliding down and along her pussy lips and falling down onto Soraka’s crotch.

“I’m surprised we managed to get that in me.” Sarah drawled out lazily, enjoying the slight ache in her asshole and cunt. Looking up towards Raka, Sarah gave her an inquisitive look. “You are aware that you owe me for that, right?”


End file.
